


Age of Ultron

by UnknownUncut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AI!Tony Stark, Alternative Timeline, Blind!Bruce, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Bucky Barnes, T'Challa only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Peter just wanted to read his book and hang out with the avengers' kids, how hard was it to do that. It seems pretty hard since Tony Stark wants to talk about their sister-timeline.A 'what if' look at what could have happened if Ultron had won.





	1. It's The Final Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> So I am planning on making this a longer thing but I don't know if I should so I'm posting this to see if people would want to read a full thing of this.
> 
> The character in this are from Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, expect for Peter and Tony (who's actually old man Tony in the movie however I changed that), and you can find out more about them easily enough by doing a google search but if you don't want to it's fine since there really isn't much connecting to the movie other than Ultron and the kids.
> 
> Edit (1/14/2019): So I tried fixing somethings to make it make sense so hopefully it goes well.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am planning on making this a longer thing but I don't know if I should so I'm posting this to see if people would want to read a full thing of this.
> 
> The character in this are from Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, expect for Peter and Tony (who's actually old man Tony in the movie however I changed that), and you can find out more about them easily enough by doing a google search but if you don't want to it's fine since there really isn't much connecting to the movie other than Ultron and the kids.
> 
> Edit (1/14/2019): So I tried fixing somethings to make it make sense so hopefully it goes well.
> 
> Edit (4/6/2019): Sorry about having no updates but I was busy with school. And I got caught up in Devil May Cry 5 and Final Fantasy XV.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

“-And then you came jumping in-” Pym jumps off the couch, landing on the ground while making an exploding sound before jumping back up in front of the older teen. “And – and…Boom!”

Peter chuckles, letting the kid rumble on. They just got back from a mission, not an overly tough mission, more on the low-key side than any of the higher stake missions. Once they got back, the kids have been relaxing in the common room.

The kids are hanging around the room. Francis and James are sitting on the love seat reading some books that Strange had bought back with him a few months ago. Torunn and Azari are sitting at the gambling table, as the kids like to call it, looking something over. From where Peter is sitting, he can’t tell what it is.

“You are so cool!” Pym throws his arms around the spider, who’s sitting on, the common room’s only, armchair. The chair trip back from the sudden action.

“Okay, just be careful” Peter said as he place a hand on the youngest kid’s head, a bubble of a laugh in his voice.

“Sorry but it’s true, you are the coolest person ever,” Pym jump back and spins around, “and we haven’t met many people.” He shrugs before shrinking down and flying over to Francis and James.

The kid grow big again and lands next to James. Pym quickly curl into James side to listen to the book that James’s is reading.

Peter shakes his head, curling into his chair once more, before going back to his book that he been reading before Pym had come barreling over, giving a retelling of the mission.

Peter frown, the mission comes storming back into his thoughts. There was something wrong with that mission. It was too easy. They had to sneak into one of Ultron’s bases out on the edge. There was no guards nor did Ultron show up himself.

Peter thumb the edge of the page, not taking in any of the words of the story. Ultron is planning something, something that they can’t plan for…but what?

“Peter?” The spider look from his book to see Azari. The young prince stood there holding his father’s old black panther’s suit. Far too big for the boy but Peter sure that Azari would grow into it. If not than he can see if Shuri had made any suits for her nephew yet. “I’m wondering if you have the skill to fix my father’s suit, but if you can’t that’s fine.”

“No it’s fine, I’m sure how long it’ll take but I can try.” Azari nods his head. The prince just stares down at the suit, not yet ready to part with it.

The Panther Habit, which Peter had to wrack his memory to remember the proper name of it, use to both between a combat suit and the necklace thing but broke.

Peter place a hand over tops of Azari’s, a soft smile on his lips. “I promise to be extra careful with it.” Azari looks up at Peter, frowning, before giving a sharp nod and handing the suit to the older teen.

“I trust you, Peter” Azari says as he spins around on his heels and went over to where the trio are reading, who were quick about letting the prince sit with them.

Peter fold the suit up, planning on heading to the med bay to see if he can contact Wakanda, again. The spider stood up and stretch his tried limbs.  He did a quick check on the kids, making sure they’re all here. However he’s missing one.

Now the Asgardian teen can take care of herself but Peter still worries. Peter was about to ask the kids where their sister got to when he felt a hand on his arms. Jumping around, he raise his arms up, ready to shoot a stringer. However quickly lore his arm when it’s just Torunn.

The Asgardian looks surprised before brushing it off.  

“Oh hey Tor, what do you need?” Peter ask.

“Tony looking for you, he wants to tell you something.” Before Peter can say anything else the Asgardian quickly rejoin her siblings and Francis.

The older teen shakes his head. Sometimes he’ll never understand Torunn, probably because she’s Thor’s daughter…maybe. Without a second thought, Peter made his way out of the common room and into the hallway. He doesn’t know where to find STARK but he doesn’t worry much since the AI will just show up when he feels like it.

He steps out into the hallway and head down the right hall. To the left is a ‘dead end’. The hall is mostly empty expect for an agent or two walking past, most of them probably came from the med bay.

Since Ultron took over 80% of the planet it’s getting harder to hide and come up with plans to take him down but also keeping people alive to go through with this plan.

Peter sighs, the feeling of dread over coming him as he remembers what happened not that long ago. The memory of his friends seems to haunt him nowadays. No one was spared during the Forgotten Battle, many lives were lost.

Peter sometimes wonders how he even made it out of there with his life but none of the others.

The hallway seems to go on forever before Peter arrives at the ‘break room’ or the kitchenette as some were calling it. No one really comes in here anymore, not for a long while. Before the kids, Peter and his friends were hang out in here for hours on end when not needed. Ned would be typing away at his computer as Michelle lounge around on top of the counters.

Those were the simpler days…If you count a war raging between Ultron and humanity.

Peter sighs, wiping away the tears that formed. Deciding that if he’s going to relive old memories he might as well bring along a fake friend with him. He has to remember to thank Strange the next time he sees him for bring back an old friend; coffee.

The machine whirls and cries as it makes the coffee. Peter leans against the counter. He still remembers the night he came back to this place, alone. The burns were nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

The last good memory replayed on repeat as Peter was carried off the battle field. The one just before they left for the fight. No one was sure what was going to happen but if the Avengers ask you to follow them to battle, how can you not say no.

Peter wished he had convince everyone to say no, but even he was ready to go fight.

The teen leans against the counter, letting his head rest against the cupboard behind him. The hot cup in his hand seems to be none existed.

“Hello, Mr. Parker, the children had told me you’ll be here.” Peter turns his head to the right to see STARK stand there, his appearance hasn’t changed since the day he was created.

“Hey, Mr. STARK…” a bitter tone slips out as he spoke to the AI. It’s never right talking to the AI, especially since it looks so much like Tony before Ultron took over. A simple colourless, long sleeves t-shirt, black pants, and just normal running shoes. Nothing has changed for the AI.

“Before we start, I suggest you get that scar checked.” The AI gives a small smile, trying for friendly. Peter looks back down at his cup. The brown liquid reflects his image back.

The scar in question is a nasty one, running from the side of his head across his left eye to his lip, stopping just before. Peter hates it when the AI brings it up. It brings back bad memories from the battle.

“I’ll go see Bruce later, but you wanted to talk?” he ask. The spider wants this conversation done and over with so he can leave. Too many memories are coming to light the longer he stays in here.

“Yes, I just got back from talking to Strange and he said that there seems to be something wrong with our sister timeline, it’s like the balance was shift.” Mimicking concerned, Tony thought of everything when he created his look alike to take care of the children.

“And why should we be worried about it.” Peter tilts his head, not really caring. “Is it going to affect us?”

“Sadly, it seems that it might.” STARK place a hand on top of the cup just as Peter was going to take a sip. It doesn’t really do anything but Peter still respect the AI, even if it looks like his dead mentor. “Our timelines are sync with one another. From what Strange had said if something happen in the sister-timeline like Ultron lost than here it would be the opposite so meaning that Ultron won.” The AI was trying to be simple with his wording but Peter just wanted to drink his coffee in peace instead of worrying about some sister-timeline.

Peter wave Tony’s hand off, taking a drink of his coffee before setting it on the counter. “I’ll check your programming later to see if there’s any errors from our last mission, maybe check in with Vision too. He can probably help ya.” Peter started to leave, walking past the AI.

“I’m being serious, Peter.” The spider stop. “It might change our reality if they continue going down the path they have chosen.”

Peter just stares at the AI, trying to find something but the AI just looks worry. “Fine,” Peter sighs, really just want the day to be over. “If it brothers you so much I’ll go check it out.” With that he walks out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gathers a group together to be the first wave to head over to their sister-timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit (1/14/2019): Hopefully this is better. If it isn't and just seem worst, I'll try to fix it. The chapter is going to come out at some point for the people who are reading this.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

It’s been a few days since Peter talked to STARK. He still don’t know how to feel about the whole sister-timeline but Peter decided it’s not worth the time thinking about.

“How did things become so complexes, Tony?” Peter ask. He looks up at the photo of Tony hanging on the wall. The Wall of the Fallen. Almost all the original Avengers, plus a few others, are up there. Tony, Steve, Natasha, Thor, Pietro, Sam, and the list goes on. “I don’t know what I’m doing, I need help…I wish you were here.”

Peter sighs, turning away from the photos, and head down the hall to the ‘dead end’. He walks through the wall and continues before stopping at the kids’ room, normally they be in different rooms but that was back when they were living peacefully up in the arctic dome. Now they bunk together like everyone else.

Peter brush his bangs out of the way. He probably make sure that the other two science siblings get some sleep tonight. He hasn’t been checking in like he use to since he took over taking care of the kids.

The room is one of the slightly bigger ones. There’s a bunk bed in the wall with two mattress s off to the side. Torunn, Pym, and Azari are hanging out on the bunk beds while Francis is pacing back and forth, reading his newest book.

James is talking to Torunn while trying to dry his hair without a towel. The younger teen spots the spider and wave happily at him. Peter waves back.

He wonders if Natasha would be happy with the way her son turned out. A small part of him wonders if Steve would be proud of James.

Frankly he never really got to work with _the_ Captain America, not properly at least. Steve left the Avengers before Peter can formally meet him. No one talks about Steve much, even Bucky doesn’t speak about him much. Peter wonders if Steve was even there for the Forgotten Battle, and if he was, was he either killed or still running.

Out of the people left, Steve didn’t come home if he was alive.

Francis stop his pacing and throws a towel at James. James caught it before summoning his hologram shield. The Archer dodge out of the way of the shield.

“Alright you two, keep the fighting down.” Peter ducks down, dodging the twin towels that was thrown at his face. “Hey now, keep this up and I won’t tell you guys anything.”

There was some gasps, mostly from Pym, before everyone found a spot to sit. Peter walks over to the group and took a seat in the old rocking chair.

Torunn, while finishing her braid, took a seat on the bottom bunk. Azari took the spot next to her. James and Francis took the floor. Pym took top bunk, who pull his blanket tight around himself.

Peter made sure everyone was settle before he got ready to tell the story. He though it over, knowing the story by heart now. So do the children. “So let’s see.” Peter leans forwards slightly. “There came a day–.”

“No,” Pym jump up, almost hitting his head off the ceiling. “We heard this story a hundred times, can’t you tell us a new one?”

Peter looks around at the others and can tell that a new story would do them some good. He leans back into the chair, thinking about some of the stories he knew about the avengers.

“How about a story about you?” ask Francis. The archer has a smirk on his face. It’s the type of smirk he wears when he knows something that no one else knows, not even Peter. “How about that one where the Avengers fought against one another?”

“Oh, the fight in Germany, well I guess.”

The whispers started among the children. Mostly about how they were never told about the fight between Avengers. Pym doesn’t believe that the Avengers could fight among themselves.

“Sure why not.” That’s got their attention. “It wasn’t a proud moment in anyone’s life at that moment…”

The airport fight felt like a lifetime ago. A lifetime since he met the Avengers…a lifetime since the world lost its final hope. They didn’t lose everyone that day but it felt like it.

“There was Team Cap and Team Tony, friends vs. friends. I had no clue what I getting myself into when Tony ask me to go to Germany with him. I thought it was going to be fun, and treated it that way…”

Peter looks away from them. “I was called in,” he said, “and the fight begin.” The kids are almost falling over as they listen closely to his story. “I didn’t understand why we were fighting but I was having fun, I didn’t care back than…until this walkway type thing fall on top of me.” Peter kept his mouth shut about how Steve was the one that did it. James view his father to much as a hero for Peter to ruin it for the kid. “I was saved, luckily, but Steve and Bucky left….” Peter hope that the story doesn’t shift their views about their parents.

Peter shakes his head, not bothering to finish. He got up and make sure that the kids get into their beds, ignoring Pym as he ask a million questions.

“Good night.” Peter know he should have finish the story but he has other places to be.

“Good night!” the children echo back, Francis’s voice being the quietest out of the group but Peter heard him. The spider head back into the hallway.

Maybe a visit to the Doc will make him feel better.

…

“Hey Doc!” Peter casually slides next to Bruce as he works fixing up one of Bucky’s newer injuries he manage to get during the mission.

“Humm?” Bruce looks up, tilting his head slightly towards Peter. “Oh Peter, it’s just you.”

Peter smiles lightly knowing that Bruce can’t actually see him but it’s the thought that counts.

“What can I do for you this fine evening?” ask Bruce. The good doctor turn back to his work, still listening to what Peter has to say.

“I’m wondering when Strange is getting back from Asgard, I need to talk to him.”

Bucky scoffs, nudging Peter’s arm. “What are you doing? Because I’m game for anything, being stuck here takes its toll.” Bucky smiles, something he does a lot more now a days.

“I don’t know, can you keep up?” Peter smirks, quickly stopping when pain fared up from his scar. Sometimes a random jolt of pain happens whenever Peter does something basic like smiling. Bruce expects that it has something to do with his healing trying to take over but something is stopping it from doing that.

The doctor tried to figure out what was going on but it isn’t a medical doctor so they had to wait. Strange showed up and they ran some tests…that was two years ago and still nothing.

It’s nothing to do with his healing since they tested it out multiple times before, well, before Peter got resign to take care of the children.

“Still hurts?” Bucky ask, the only one not afraid to ask about it. The kids are also another set that’s not afraid to ask, but can you blame them since their related to the most stubborn people in the universe.

“A little but it seems to be getting better.” Peter shrugs before getting up, having to go find someone else. He really hopes Strange gets back soon.

“Alright but if its gets any worse, tell Bruce right away, you hear me!?” Peter throws a thumbs up before walking out the door.

“He didn’t hear a word I said, did he?” The ex-winter soldier looks over to the doctor, who just shrugs.

**…**

“Man, my head hurts!” Clint shouts as he flips backwards onto the nest of blankets he had made. Peter chuckles quietly at the older man’s dramatics.

“I agree with you on that one.” Peter took a seat next to the archer in his blanket nest.

“It’s just the two timelines are sync with one another and if something happens in that it’ll affect us!? Like it doesn’t even sound natural!” Clint cross his arms, huff as he slips off the blankets but he doesn’t seem to care.

“I already said I agree with you, none of it makes sense but what can you do about it?”

Clint tilts his head back to look at Peter. “And you want myself, Strange, Bucky, and Bruce to go to our sister timeline to do what? A rotation check up!?”

“Well I don’t know if we’re heading over there but it doesn’t hurt to just see what’s going on over there, they could be needing help or they wipe out their universe by erasing death like we accidentally did.”

Clint laughs, remembering the look of horror on Strange’s face when he found out. “So when do with leave?” he ask.

“After I talk to Strange, who should be back from who knows where soon.”

**…**

Strange had only arrived for a very short time, basically a quick walk to the kitchenette before opening a portal and leaving again. Peter manage to talk to him about what’s going on and Strange was brief but the doctor wants to head over to the sister-timeline to check on things. And just as quickly as he arrive the magic man was gone.

“Hello, Mr. Parker, might I ask what’s going on?” Vision had step through the wall scaring Peter out of his thoughts. He jump right onto the ceiling, something he had come semi-use to with the android.

“Oh hey Vision.” The spider flip off the ceiling and lands on the ground. “We were just planning on leaving to head to our sister timeline.”

“If you don’t mind but may I come along?” Vision ask. Peter really didn’t want to say no since it like saying no to a child and Peter can’t say no to a child, he should know Pym is a little troublemaker when he wants to be.

“I was thinking that Strange, Bucky, Bruce, Clint, and I head over to check things out.” Peter thought it over, he wants Vision to come along just to keep things in line but he also need someone to watch the kids, and he is not letting Shuri and Harley watch them again, not after what happened last time. “How about you stay with the kids and come over when they come over, if you don’t mind watching them.”

Vision agrees to watch the kids before Taskmaster showed up and drags him away. The two have been on friendlier terms since Ms. Marvel. Man he haven’t spoken to her since she left for a mission before the forgotten battle, hopefully she’s okay.

“Alright I’m ready to go, with all twelve of my arrows!” Clint said as he walks into the lobby, with Francis trailing after him. Peter raise an eyebrow which Clint just laughs at. “Chill I got more arrows than that.”

That’s when Bucky and Bruce comes walking through the doors. Bruce, having his arm hooks with Bucky, is talking quietly about a few things while Bucky listens. After Steve…passed/disappeared, Bucky quickly attached himself to Bruce since he’s the only member, other than Clint, to survive what happened.

“So when showboat coming?” ask Clint.

Peter shrugs, not really having answer. However he doesn’t need one since Mr. Stark showed up. The AI didn’t pay them any attention as he tends to one of the computers. Normally Peter doesn’t care what the AI does, as long as he doesn’t touch Karen or Sunday.

“Hey is _Tony_ coming as well?” ask Bruce. The doctor had figure out that the Tony here with them now is an AI. Of course spending after spending a few years with the real Tony, he can easily tell between a fake and real Tony. It was hard telling Bruce about what happened to the Avengers since they were afraid that he’ll Hulk out.

“Yeah he’s coming, saying something about wanting to keep an eye on everyone.” Peter cross his arms. He opts to sitting on the ceiling than standing on the floor. He gives Francis a half-wave from where he was sitting.

The younger archer shakes his head but before Peter can ask why he’s up, the AI appears. He didn’t say anything, busy with something on the screen in front of him.

Clint opens his mouth to say something when golden sparks appear, cutting him off.

“I’m sorry I’m late, business with another world to deal with.” Strange had walk through the portal as if he owns the place, but really without him they wouldn’t have found a new hiding spot. Peter wonders if Fury was still around if he could have done the same.

“Don’t worry we weren’t waiting long” said Clint. He’s messing with one of his arrows as he talks to Strange.

“I see, well let’s get going then.” However he stops and gives a nod at Francis. “Is he coming with?”

Clint looks up from his arrow. “Who?” before looking down at Francis. “Oh you mean my kid, oh yeah so he already been over there so hopefully with his help it would be easier.”

“I see.” Strange turn to Peter. “Do you…”

“Know about that, yes and no.” Peter, after jumping down from the ceiling, just shrugs. “But it could be useful to have someone that been there to come with.”

The doctor just nods before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

The group moves from where they were standing. Mr. STARK disappearing only to appear on Peter’s watch, just like Karen and Sunday.

“Here’s go nothing.” Clint took Francis’s hand, even though the teen protest, and went through the portal followed by Peter, Bruce, and Bucky. Strange following only after everyone had enter.

There’s a small fear of what their sister-timeline is going to hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing. If you been following the Fairy Lights series than you would know about Sunday. Sunday in this is a little more mature than the Sunday in the Fairy Lights series since this Peter had a little more knowledge about AI than our Peter.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed! If you have questions or any ideas, even if it's not for this, I'll glad hear them and answer them when I can.


	3. The Sister-Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang makes their way over to the sister-timeline but things don't go so smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, today we are finally getting into the actual plot that I wanted to write.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

“All right, I’ve run out of patience.” Tony cup his hands around his mouth as he shouts the next word. “Underoos!”

“I can’t believe Stark use to call you that,” Clint chuckles as he nudge Peter’s shoulder.

Not that far away from the fight sits a group of people who are just lazily watching the Avengers fight against one another. Peter is sitting crossed legged on top of a container with Bruce sitting next to him, his legs off the side. Bucky and Clint decided to stand, Bucky standing on the ground while Clint stands on top of the cart and leaning against another container next to him.

Strange and Francis has left them, something about Francis needing to talk to someone that isn’t at the airport.

All in all, the fight is going the same way as they did in their world. Peter knows that the Avengers didn’t end up splitting up in their world so his best guess in the sister-timeline is that they do, but how it’s going to happen is the best question

"Man did I really tried going with the dark and edgy look, Pete tell me I did not try to go with that look.” Clint looked his other self over as he fight against another.

Bucky chuckles as he place his arms on the container. “At least you don’t look like a raccoon trying to wear eyeliner.”

“A beautiful raccoon” said Bruce. He turn to face the solider, having his hand underneath his chin and he fluttered his eyelashes.

Bucky laughs, shaking his head.

Peter kept his eyes on his other self as he swings around the place. Something felt off. His other self flip before landing underneath another container.

How it worked back in his timeline, Steve knock the thing down – now that he thought about he wasn’t sure what it was – on top of him. Peter remember how his hand slips, not expecting it, and it fall on top of him.

Tony had stopped what he was doing and tried to save him. The suit wasn’t 100% and was breaking underneath the weight. Steve, and then Wanda, had join in to help. He was glad that nothing was broken.

It lead the Avengers to stay together after that, after one of their own got hurt. Peter doubt that this is going to go the same way.

Clint tilt his head, watching Steve race away. He notice something wrong from where Steve was. A once familiar spider suit caught his eye. He notice the teen is having a hard time keeping it up. His breath caught as that day replays over in head. The feeling of not being able to do anything weigh heavy on him. Without his knowledge, he automatically climbing on top of the container and running over to the teen.

He draws his bow, knotting an arrow, before shooting. The arrow flow through the air before nailing into the side, and with one good tug, the walkway was pulled out of the teen’s hands and away from him.

Clint slide to a stop, just before flying off. The spider looks around before spotting him standing up there, looking down at him.

“Uh, thanks, I think.” Other-Peter just Clint a small wave before rejoining the fight.

“That was risky but good job” said Bucky. The ex-solider also looks worry but now calmed, since the teen isn’t in any danger.

“Yeah whatever, Buck.” Clint put his bow away. “Let’s get back to the others.”

The archer nudge Bucky as he pass before racing back to the group. Bucky looks out at the fight, checking for anything else, before making his way back to the group.

…

“Move!”

Bucky grab Bruce, carrying the scientist bridal style, quickly moving from the area. Peter and Clint follow Bucky’s lead and move out of the crash area as Scott comes flying down towards them.

They hide just as quickly.

“Hey Bucky, can you put me down?” Bruce ask. The scientist thanks the other as he got put down on the ground. “So what now? The one event that kept the Avengers pass, so should we just head on home?”

“No,” STARK said as he appears, “there’s something that isn’t right.”

No one said anything to the AI as it worked, not even Clint who always has something to say.

“Uh guys? Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, fighting?” Sam raise an eyebrow as he looks around at the group sitting there. “Wait Bruce, since when did you got back?”

“Uh…” Bruce looks at the others, who are just as clueless as him. “I didn’t, I’m not here” he said slowly, trying to convince himself as well.

“Right and I’m actually a secret agent, really Bruce where were you and why are you hanging out with Clint, Barnes, and some random teen back here? Is there a secret meeting going on, are you making your own team?” Not really questions, Bruce can’t tell what they are but Sam is looking for something.

“Uh, yes that is what we are doing, making a team against both Cap and Tony.”

Peter cover up his chuckles, Clint shakes his head, while Bucky had cross his arms.

“Yeah no, what is really going on Bruce?” Sam ask.

“Fine, we’re not actually from here, the brother-timeline if you will, and we here because something here is going to affect us.”

Falcon stood there, clearly not believing him.

“Sam I’m telling the truth, our–” he motion to the others “– timeline is going to be affect due to something that’s going to happen here but we don’t know what or how.” Bruce took in a shaky breath, not use to talking for so long. “Ask Tony if you don’t believe me.”

Sam lift his hand up and place it where the com-link is. There was nothing for a second before Tony Stark, the real one from this world, spoke.

“What is it Wilson? Can’t you see that we’re fight here!?”

“Uh yeah I do but Tony, there’s people here claiming that they are from our brother-timeline, and that something big is going to happen…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that the sister-timeline people are getting involved, I'm going to change some of the names a little. For example AI Tony is going to be STARK while normal Tony is going to be, well Tony. I'm not sure what to call the others from the brother-timeline. Maybe you guys have names for them, the only ones not going to have name changes is Strange and Francis.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Again I don't know if people want more of this since I did touch base a little bit in Babysitting: Parker style, giving an idea of what's going on but this touch more on it.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed.


End file.
